sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Życie i Wykroczenia (album solowy Thomasa Johna)
Życie i Wykroczenia '- album koncepcyjny Thomasa Johna, który ujrzał światło dzienne 18 listopada 2016 roku. Okładka, teksty i story do albumu zostawały publikowane za pośrednictwem oficjalnej strony People Of Doom na portalu społecznościowym Facebook. Historia opowiada o życiu Thomasa w szkole średniej, które z bajki szybko przeistacza się w koszmar przerywany różnymi "ciekawszymi" wydarzeniami (typu msza z ponadczasowym kazaniem ks. Grzybowskiego czy zapijaniem mord w plenerze z mieszkańcami osiedla (Grzybów w Poznaniu). Zła passa nasila się ze śmiercią matki Thomasa, a kończy się z opuszczeniem przez niego szkoły raz na zawsze. Sesja nagraniowa odbyła się w TJS Studio. Lista Utworów # Pierwszy Dzień (feat. Bohdan Hlebowicz) # Czemu Nie Chcesz Ze Mną Gadać? # Kazanie / Modlitwa O Lepsze Jutro (feat. ks. Józef Grzybowski) # Koleżanka (feat. Martin McBlood & Jack James) # Wycieczka # Okoliczni (feat. Gieniu Zagórski & Aleksander Stwardniewicz) # Szybki Nalot Policji Na Schronisko (feat. Aldona Pięta) # Narastające Wkurwienie # Ucieczki # Na Wagarach (feat. Jimmy Cornuta) # Ucieczka Do Zwycięstwa (feat. Honorata Srucz, Jimmy Cornuta, Marian Menda, Gieniu Zagórski, Aleksander Stwardniewicz, Martin McBlood, Jack James, Aldona Pięta, Marian Kałowicz) Gościnne występy na albumie * Bohdan Hlebowicz * Honorata Srucz * Jimmy Corna * Marian Menda * Gieniu Zagórski * Aleksander Stwardniewicz * Martin McBlood * Jack James * Aldona Pięta * Marian Kałowicz * Ks. Józef Grzybowski '''STORY: ' #1: Historia zaczyna się w dniu, gdy Thomas idzie do liceum. Thomas jest spokojnym człowiekiem i poznaje tam swoją klasę. Z początku ludzie wydają się być bardzo mili i daje się znaleźć wspólny język... #2: Pierwsze oznaki niechęci do Thomasa pojawiły się po paru dniach. Nie wiadomo skąd, ale uczniowie jego klasy zdali sobie sprawę, że nie warto z nim rozmawiać. Sam Thomas nie wiedział o co im chodzi i to zostaje zagadką... #3: Thomas po ciężkim tygodniu w szkole postanowił udać się na mszę świętą do starej cer... starego kościoła i dać tam na tacę miejscowemu proboszczowi, księdzu Józefowi Grzybowskiemu, a przy okazji pomodlić się o lepsze jutro. #4: Spośród wszystkich osób w klasie, jedna wydawała się być w porządku. A to porozmawiać z nią, a to poruszyć jakiś ciekawy temat, tylko kurna czemu musiała okazać się nie dość, że wredna to dwulicowa, no kurwa? #5: Klasa Thomasa udała się na wycieczkę kilkudniową do Poznania. Sam Thomas niechętnie podchodził do sprawy, zwłaszcza, że został niemal przymuszony do udziału w niej. Zwiedzanie to była tylko jedna z rzeczy, które nudziły naszego bohatera. Najgorsze było to, że nie mógł nawet wstąpić do sklepu kupić płyty, ale wszystko się zmieniło na lepsze pewnej nocy na osiedlu Grzybów w bursie szkolnej. #6: Thomas koło północy wymknął się z kwatery przez okno. Na szczęście pokój z dwoma jełopami z klasy miał na parterze, a oni spali jak susły. Dołączył się do rozmowy proponując tanie wino, a po chwili wywiązała się grubsza dyskusja prowadząca donikąd. Nie była to kłótnia, ale gadali tak długo, że rano zastano puste łóżko Thomasa. #7: Gdy zastano brak Thomasa, natychmiast wezwano policję i zaczęto przeszukiwać schronisko młodzieżowe. Thomas widząc, co się święci, zakradł się niepostrzeżenie do jednej z toalet i wyszedł z niej, jak gdyby nigdy nic. #8: Zaczyna się drugi rok w szkole Thomasa. On sam nie pojawił się na rozpoczęciu, bo kręcił się po osiedlu spotkać się ze starymi znajomymi z poprzedniej szkoły, notabene młodszymi od niego. Przez kolejne dni było widać narastające wkurwienie naszego bohatera. #9: Ucieczki Thomasa stają się porządkiem dziennym i nawet Rada Pedagogiczna w jego szkole nie wie, co robić, by go zatrzymać na zajęciach. Bohater zostaje wezwany na rozmowę do wychowawczyni, gdzie wyjawia cały problem. #10: Thomas przestał pojawiać się w szkole. Z opowieści teraz tylko słyszy o tym, co się dzieje w jego liceum podczas jego nieprzerwanych, długich nieobecności. Opiekuje się chorą matką tak długo, aż ona umiera. Bohater wiadomo kogo obwinia za ten stan rzeczy. #11: Thomas po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości idzie do sekretariatu swojej znienawidzonej szkoły się wypisać. Nie wie jednak, że jest jeszcze ktoś, kto się zanim wstawiał i wstawi jeszcze raz... '''CIEKAWOSTKI: - Thomas nagrywając ten album chciał przerwać milczenie i opowiedzieć swoją traumatyczną historię, z której zwierzał się tylko najbliższym znajomym. - Thomas w tym czasie zaniedbał wrestling, co odbiło się na tym, że krytycy cisnęli po nim, co Jimmy Cornuta skwitował, że jak chcą czegoś od zawodnika to muszą zapłacić, żeby to zobaczyć. - Wbrew wcześniejszym plotkom, pieniądze nie idą na ofiary mobbingu i konsumpcji, tylko na organizację eventów Ring of Respect, w tym Memoriału im. Petera George'a. - Na początku Thomas chciał w całości nagrać sam partie do albumu, ale wiedząc, że to za długo potrwa, poświęcił się i zaprosił do współpracy dobrych przyjaciół i znajomych. - Jest to jedyny dotychczas album na którym Thomas podczas nagrywania był trzeźwy, ale nie stronił od papierosów bez filtra. - Krążyły teorie spiskowe, że Thomas to tak naprawdę ktoś inny, ale prawda wyszła na jaw. Potwierdziła to prawdziwa wychowawczyni Thomasa, która nadal uczy w szkole. - Thomas sam wielokrotnie stał przy tym, że podczas wagarów nie wychodził z domu, jednak mówi się, że są świadkowie, którzy go widzieli grającego w zakładach bukmacherskich. - Koniec albumu jest naprawdę naciągany, bo Thomas ma zdaną maturę w terminie. - Najlepsze pomysły na album przychodziły podczas siedzenia w kuchni i palenia fajek. - Samo nagrywanie trwało kilka miesięcy, z czego było kilka aktywnych dni, w których powstało po kilka utworów. - Istnieją teorie spiskowe krążące wśród krytyków, którzy otrzymali album "w prezencie", że zarówno od tyłu, jak i od przodu album nawołuje do rzucenia szkoły. Istnieją również pogłoski, że włączając album w odwrotną stronę śpiewana jest Międzynarodówka. - Dedykację specjalną widoczną pod płytą na opakowaniu mieli też otrzymać The ToiTois i Nathan Dangerous. '''' Kategoria:Thomas John Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Albumy